The Devil Himself
by HarryPotterNerd2432
Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts, and tragedy has already struck our beloved brunette. This year will be full of broken friendships, surprises, love, lust, emotion, and of course; dramione. {Warning; Sexual Content, Coarse Language, etc.}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, her nose in a book as usual. She could hear her parents downstairs watching tv. The light from the full moon was shining through her window and a light, airy summer breeze carried through her room. She sighed happily as she glanced briefly at the moon and thought of Lupin. The young woman was looking forward to and dreading her last year at Hogwarts. It'd make a change being Head Girl, and seeing her friends would be nice. She was most looking forward to the classes and advanced curriculum that would take up her last year at Hogwarts. However, the girl dreaded facing Dumbledore's death and the imminent war, not to mention the Horcrux ordeal. She looked down once more and became absorbed once more in her novel.

* * *

The young woman was deeply immersed in her book when a horrifically gut wrenching scream came from downstairs, followed by a deep yell. She threw down her book and ran downstairs, wand out. Her eyes widened and she ducked around a corner when suddenly a death eater ran by. No. They couldn't have found her. They couldn't. Voices and shouts sounded in various areas of the house as Hermione crept into the living room. She gasped and covered her mouth. There sprawled on the ground, were her parents' motionless, lifeless bodies. Tears poured down the girl's cheeks as she stared at her mum and dad in horror. She knew she had to get out quickly before the death eaters found her; she could mourn later. She crept quietly to the front door and stunned the death eater who was standing guard before he could even blink an eye. She opened the door and ran outside tears still brimming in her eyes and took one last heart-broken, broken look at her house before apparating to the Burrow with an echoing crack.

* * *

Hermione got into the Hogwarts Express and followed Ron and Harry into a compartment. She sat down across from them, resting her elbow on the windowsill without a word and gazed blankly out the window. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances. She'd been like this all summer. Shut up in the room she shared with Ginny and staring, always staring out the window. Everyone tried to talk to her and comfort her but she shut everyone out and drowned in her sorrow. It didn't help when Ginny had unknowingly left a Daily Prophet on Hermione's bed. "Death Eaters Kill Witch's Muggle Parents." Arthur Weasley reckoned the death eaters were there for Hermione and her parents got in the way.

Her expression stoney, Hermione briefly thought of how at a point in the summer, Harry and Ron were mysteriously gone for a noticeable length of time, bringing the locket along with them. When the boys came back, the locket was gone.

Harry greatly wished Hermione would talk to him. After all, he knew more than anyone else about loss and death. But whenever he approached her, she'd glare reproachfully at him and walk away quickly. He knew she needed her space, but if she kept this up Harry didn't know what would happen.

Draco and his gang walked by the compartment. The pale young man looked in, about to remark on Hermione's rather interesting choice of sweater, but stopped himself and motioned to his cronies to keep walking. No one was bothering her. Everyone knew.

* * *

Hermione sat down with Ginny, Harry and Ron and picked at the food that appeared on her plate after the sorting. Most of the students gave her a wide berth. Those who attempted to greet her or engage in conversation, were ignored.

"Hermione, you've got to eat something. Mom'll be worried sick." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ginny and replied sharply, "She's not my mom, she shouldn't be worrying. Its my mom who should be worrying."

Hermione got up abruptly and ran up to where she knew the Head's dorms were, feeling the stares of her friends. Tears welled in her eyes as she the door opened and she burst into the main room, breaking down as she collapsed on a couch. She calmed down after a bit and looked around the quarters. She was seated in a small living room with a luxurious couch and fireplace. There was a door to the right leading to her room, a door up ahead to the bathroom and one to the left for the Head Boy, whoever that was. Hermione went into her room and out a door that lead to a small balcony outside of the bedroom a considerable height above the grounds. She leaned on the marble railing and sighed, wiping her tears away.

"Hard day at the office Granger?" She heard a familiar voice drawl, from behind her.

Hermione whipped around to find none other than Draco Malfoy himself standing in the doorway. He gazed at her with cold grey eyes, a trademark smirk playing upon his thin lips. His white-blonde hair was styled messily; not in a disheveled way, but in such that it made the young man look professional and bad-boy-like at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She responded, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of speech.

He raised his eyebrows. "Mind your attitude Granger. Why else would I be here? I'm Head Boy." He replied smugly.

Hermione scoffed. "Nice play, now tell me the truth. Slytherins have a seperate Head Girl and Boy."

The boy threw his head back and chuckled. "If I'm not the Head Boy how else would I get in here? They made a special...acceptation for yours truly."

Hermione considered this and frowned, not answering. Draco shot the girl a lingering smirk and strode out of the room. Hermione muttered curses under her breath and groaned inwardly at the mere thought of sharing a dorm with Malfoy. Why would he wish to be Head Boy? Last year he had completely neglected his duties as prefect, and didn't even take delight in abusing students with his power. She took off the bracelet she was wearing and went into her room and flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Eventually she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Hermione awoke, suddenly very thirsty. She walked sleepily to the loo, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes hazily. Suddenly the young woman froze, hearing weird noises coming from inside the loo. She gripped her wand and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened and she unknowingly dropped her wand on the tiled floor, as she gazed into Draco Malfoy's normally cold eyes, now red and filled with water as tears streamed down his blotchy cheeks.

* * *

_Yep. Hi. This is a fanfiction. Technically, it's an old fanfic that I rewrote/edited extremely, using mostly the same storyline. Anyway, I'll probably update once a week or something like that, and attempt a regular schedule (like that'll happen). I've decided that instead of putting a small write up at the end of each chapter, I'll put a relatable quote that pertains to said chapter just to keep things flowing and interesting. I'd really appreciate reviews, follows, and favourites, however reviews are the most appreciated as it lets me know that you took the time to read, AND share your thoughts with me and other readers. Thanks, and here's to many more chapters to come._

"Say something I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." -A Great Big World


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stared at Draco in surprise. The Head Boy's face twisted maliciously and he pointed his wand at her, walking close to the girl, his tears still fresh and shining on his face.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" He said loudly, emphasizing "mudblood".

Hermione grimaced and started to back up to pick up her wand however, the boy flicked his wand and her's flew into his palm.

"Listen Malfoy, I just need a drink and then I'll go back to bed..." She said carefully.

He advanced upon her and reached behind her, locking the door. He put the wand close to her, the tip touching her throat. Hermione instinctively shrank back until the door was right against her back. The boy looked quite deranged, his hair a mess, his face twisted and red, still wet with tears. It was a terrifying sight as she locked eyes with Malfoy, chestnut brown meeting stormy, swirling grey.

"Go back. To bed. Forget any of this happened. Don't tell anyone about this or I swear, I will gouge your eyes out." Draco's voice was strained as if he was holding back a torrent of madness.

Hermione nodded slowly. Draco unlocked the door with a swish of his wand and watched the young woman back cautiously into her room, still pointing his wand at her. He closed the door and she heard the lock click into place once more. Hermione sat on her bed no longer thirsty or tired, instead filled with anger, confusion, and worry. What in the name of Merlin could the great, fearless, wretched Malfoy be crying about? She realized that he still had her wand and groaned. Not only did she have nothing to defend herself with, but now she wouldn't be able to perform in class. Hermione rolled over onto her side and didn't fall asleep for hours.

* * *

Hermione awoke screaming in the morning. She'd just had a nightmare relating to her parents. Tears were on the girl's cheeks as she looked at the clock. She didn't much feel like going to class. Hah, Hermione Granger skipping class. She laughed at the thought. "I'm going mad." she thought to herself. The moment ended quickly when she curled up into a ball and started sobbing. She cried for her parents, for Dumbledore, for everyone she'd lost. She cried for herself, her friends, her fate and future.

An hour passed and Hermione was still on her bedroom floor, rocking back and forth. She determinedly wiped away her tears and got up shakily, going into the living room and sitting by the fireplace. The girl glanced at Malfoy's door and deduced that her wand must be in his room. After a few moments, she cautiously opened the door and walked into his room. Walking to the nightstand, Hermione opened the top drawer. Nothing. She closed it and opened the one below. Inside was a small letter. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione took out the letter, opened it and read.

"Draco,  
You mustn't doubt yourself. She's just another mudblood who's bit off more than she can chew. Wait a few days and then-"

Suddenly the door flew open. Hermione looked up startled and found herself looking into the flashing, furious silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked quite frightening, his face a deep scarlet. You could practically see the steam coming out his ears. Slamming the door behind him, with three long strides Malfoy strode over to the bed she and ripped the letter out of her hands, livid. Hermione tried to get up from her perch on his bed, but he pushed her down.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to snoop through other people's things Granger!"

"They did, but I also don't recall them ever finding me crying like a baby at midnight."

Malfoy's eyes flashed and turned a darker shade of grey as he pulled his wand out and yelled, "Flipendo!"

Hermione was blasted back, and slammed against the wall. She touched the back of her head and felt a warm yet sticky, substance. She managed to glare into the eyes of Malfoy descending upon her, as she blacked out.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a groan to a sharp knocking on the door. She opened her eyes. She was in her room, lying on her bed. Her head throbbed and her back ached. The knocking on the door from the other room was like a knife stabbing her head. She got up slowly, her head spinning and made her way into the living room slowly, grimacing at every sharp knock. She opened the front door, black spots appearing before her eyes. She swayed on the spot.

"Hermione?"

Harry entered and helped her to the couch.

"What's going on! What happened to your head, where have you been?" Harry asked, more questions forming in his mind as he looked at his best friend in concern.

Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't going to tell Harry that Malfoy did this to her, if Malfoy found out she'd told...well Hermione didn't want to imagine what he'd do.

Harry took a deep breath. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Listen, I realize you're hurt right now but before we take care of that, I need to get this out...the right way. You've been really distant with everyone this summer. I understand why. I understand what you're going through—no I don't understand, I know. I lost my parents too. Except I never knew them. You've known yours for 17 years, so in a way you're lucky. But it's harder for you as well, because you've known them for so long. But.."

Harry looked down. "But you need me now Hermione. More than ever. I'm...I don't know why you didn't come to me. I did try to approach you before, but you ignored me. I'm so sorry this happened at all. But we, I can help you. I—"

Hermione embraced her friend tightly, tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her in surprise but hugged her back.

"I've really... I've been a real prat haven't I."

"You've been reacting naturally. It's okay Hermione. Er, about your head... What happened?"

Hermione winced and wiped her tears away. "I...I tripped and hit my head on my bedpost." She said, a waver in her voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he eyed the bump on her head. "That's your story and you're sticking to it?"

"I fully intend to."

"We need to take you to Madame Pomfrey to get your head looked at. Ron was going to come, but he's eating lunch..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. "Just let me get something."

She walked into her room and picked up her bracelet from her nightstand and put it on. She walked back into the common room.

"Ready to—"

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL COCKROACH." She yelled, her eyes flashing.

Harry gaped at the young woman. "What...? Are you alright?"

"OH OF COURSE I'M OKAY, MY PARENTS DIED TWO MONTHS AGO, YES HARRY EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

Harry winced slightly. "Hermione...What's going on?"

"GO AWAY." She pushed Harry out into the corridor and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

_"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_

_-Bob Marley_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry stood outside in shock for awhile and then left. Hermione frowned and threw her bracelet on the ground angrily, her head throbbing. She attempted to calm down and lay on the couch, book in hand.

* * *

Hermione glanced up and her gaze hardened as Malfoy came in from supper. They stared at each other for a minute until Draco walked quickly to the door to his room. Hermione stood up.

"If it would not be too much trouble, I'd greatly like to have my wand back." The girl's voice dripped with angry sarcasm.

Draco turned around and smirked. "What's the magic word?" He drawled.

"Lumos." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nope."

"Alohamora." He shook his head.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this."

He took her wand out of his pocket and tossed it to her, opening his door.

"The word was Leviosa by the way." He said over his shoulder, and closed the door.

Hermione gritted her teeth and gripped her wand, using a healing spell on her head. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to go down the kitchens and see if there was anything left. As she walked, she was still mystified as to why Malfoy was crying last night. And that letter from his father... She shivered slightly. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. As usual. She was about to turn a corner to go into the kitchen when she saw a figure in the shadows.

"Hello?" She said, her wand out.

"Lumos." She muttered and shone the light on the figure. She heard a scuffle and found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Ronald Weasley. A few memories flashed through her eyes. Everyone knew Ron fancied her but given everything that had happened these past months, she really just wanted to be friends.

"Whatever are you doing?"

Ron looked surprised at her acknowledgment, being somewhat used to a depressed and inanimate Hermione. "I was going to get some food. Where have you been all day?" He said slowly.

"It doesn't matter. What's that in your hand?" She asked, gesturing to a bottle in Ron's hand.

"Some drink Dean Thomas gave to me." He said, slurring a bit.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and grabbed it from Ron and read the ingredients. She glanced at him warily. "Ron...this is more than half firewhisky! You've drank almost all of it!" She scolded with a hint of annoyance and disgruntle.

Ron didn't appear to have listened to her at all. "'Mione, has anyone ever told you how brown your eyes are?"

"Alright, let's get you back to the common room..." She put her arm around him and guided him up the stairs. Ron grinned happily and walked with her. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked him past her dormitory door. Ron suddenly stopped and got down on one knee.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The boy swayed slightly with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ron, you're drunk. Get up."

"Please? Please, please, please?" He whined. He stood up and got close to her, so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She grimaced. "Ron shut up okay."

Ron leaned in and tried to smile seductively. "Why don't we go into your dorm and have some...fun."

Hermione laughed in spite of herself tried to push him away. "You'll never forgive yourself in the morning for speaking like this. You sound stupid, go to the common room."

Ron didn't budge and leaned forward to kiss her sloppily on the lips. His breath reeked of firewhisky. What with his extremely tousled red hair and drunken manner, this was certainly not one of Ron's defining moments.

Hermione squealed and pulled away with a glare. "Ronald Bilious Weasley!"

He took her hand, and with the other one pulled at the sleeve of her shirt. "Let's just go into your room and have fun!" He slurred rather loudly.

Hermione slapped his hand away furiously. "Ron just leave, you're scaring me. For the record, I want to be friends, that's it."

"Oh I get it, I'm not rich or famous or handsome, so you don't like me!" He yelled.

"It's not that at all! And sshh!" She said indignantly, a bit scared.

"Well then you wouldn't mind doing some research with me would you? Purely educational of course."

His hand creeped down the front of her shirt. She gasped, her eyes flashing with betrayal and anger as she tried to pull away. He held her firmly in place and brought her closer until there was almost no space between their bodies. Ron was leaning closer when a low voice resounded from the doorway of the Head's dorm.

"Get your drunken hands off the mudblood." The two looked up in surprise, Ron's face turned red.

"Go away Malfoy, before I hex you."

Hermione grimaced, not caring he'd called her a mudblood. Why the hell was Malfoy defending her?

Draco stepped out from the shadows. "Leave now, Weasel." He said, his voice husky.

Ron started towards him but fell to the ground in a slump. Draco kicked him hard in the side and muttered a spell. Ron started floating unconscious down the corridor towards his common room. Hermione glanced at Malfoy in shock. He glared at her and went inside. She followed him.

"Malfoy—"

"You should go to bed before another one of your delightful friends tries to experiment." Malfoy's voice was sharp and his eyes were swirling with anger as he stormed into his room.

Hermione stared at his door, very confused. Her head was throbbing again. She picked her bracelet up off the floor and slipped it on. She went into her room and climbed wearily into bed. How could she ever forgive Ron? He was her best friend. Her best friend. What the hell had he been thinking? No matter how drunk he was, she was disgusted by the thoughts that had come out of his filthy mouth. And Malfoy... Why should he care whether or not she was in danger?

* * *

Hermione woke up from a nightmare hearing sharp screams, only to realize the yells were coming from her own lips. The door creaked open and a tall figure stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

The boy turned on the light and grimaced. "Bloody hell, its two in the morning Granger."

Hermione wiped away tears that had accumulated in her eyes from the nightmare and rolled over muttering, "Fuck off Malfoy."

She could feel his surprised and amused gaze. "Grumpy much?"

"Get the hell out of my room or I'll hex you." She replied, gripping her wand beside her.

"Calm your Thestrals. Save all that spirit for your next midnight venture with Weasley."

She heard him walk out quickly slamming the door behind him. She yelled a curse and threw a pillow at the door. It'd been awhile since she felt this angry. Hermione moaned and went under her covers.

* * *

_"The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude." -Oprah Winfrey_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She took off her bracelet as she didn't feel like wearing the piece. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She'd just go to classes and refuse to think about them. About their death. About Ron. About Malfoy. She'd wipe her mind and forget. As easy as saying Obliviate. She grabbed her wand and book bag and headed out the door. The young woman went down to the Great Hall and sat beside Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise and greeted her warily.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ginny."

"Are you oka—"

"Please don't ask."

Ron came in with Harry. Harry planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek and didn't look at Hermione. Hermione looked down at her lap. Ron came over to Hermione, his eyes filled with guilt, his features droopy and miserable.

"Hermione about last night, I'm can't explain how sor—"

"Leave me alone. Get the hell away, I don't care if you're sorry or not."

Ginny looked back and forth between the two. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ron muttered, sitting across from Ginny, which left Harry sitting across from Hermione. Hermione could feel Harry's gaze but didn't look up. She stared at the food that appeared on her plate, not feeling hungry whatsoever.

"Oi Hermione, if your not going to eat that could—OW!" Ron yelped as Ginny kicked him on the shin, giving him an icy glare. Ron shut up and started wolfing down his food, occasionally glancing at Hermione. Ginny tried to make conversation with Harry but eventually became quiet and ate. Hermione got up, her squeaky bench breaking the awkward silence and ran off to the library. She hid behind a bookshelf, tears pouring down her cheeks. Why'd they have to die? Why'd Ron have to be a prat? Why'd she have to yell at Harry? Why'd Malfoy have to be Head Boy? Why, why, why.

* * *

Malfoy stared at the brunette from across the room in Potions, deep in thought, ignoring Pansy who was desperately trying to get his attention. He trailed his fingers along his wand in his pocket absentmindedly. Class was dismissed and he got up abruptly and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry declared out loud agitatedly.

Ron didn't reply, his mouth full of food. Harry glared at his friend.

"What happened last night with you and her?"

"Mmfh hmfh schruff hmmfh." Ron said.

"What?"

Ron swallowed. "Long story short, I was drunk and tried to er...take advantage of her." He replied, his face red.

"YOU WHAT!" Ron didn't reply and just looked down. "RON! I DON'T BLAME HER FOR NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"Shut it, people are looking." Ron muttered.

"I DON'T CARE." Harry got up and left to go look for Hermione.

* * *

Draco was relaxing on the couch in the living room after supper, when he heard angry voices from the corridor. He got up curiously and put his ear to the door, listening.

"—CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WENT FOR THE HORCRUXES WITHOUT ME!"

"Hermione, we didn't want to bother you, you wouldn't speak to us anyway during the summer."

"On the brighter side, we found and destroyed the cup and the locket! We just need something of—"

"SHUT IT!"

Draco heard footsteps coming towards the door and bolted to the couch, laying down just as Hermione came in, her face a deep red. Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione held up a hand.

"DO. NOT. I OUGHT TO CURSE YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY ENERGY ON FILTH."

With that, gripping her wand tightly, Hermione went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Draco smirked widely and called after her.

"What the bloody hell is up your arse!"

The young man snickered as he listened to the slew of obscenities his rival sent his way.

* * *

_I'm so excited we have freaking 1,000+ views! Thank you so much! I'd really appreciate it if you could take the time to write a quick review, thanks again!_

_"If you can't fly, then run. If you can't run, then walk. If you can't walk, then crawl, but whatever you do, you have to keep moving forward." -Martin Luther King_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week later:

"Carrow, you will make her life more of a living hell than it already is. Do you understand?" His sharp, cold voice rang out.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Good. Draco? Tell me about Hogwarts." He said turning to Draco. The boy's face turned a shade lighter.

"The mudblood is still oblivious to my —your— intentions. She is struggling emotionally at school." Malfoy said in a monotone.

"Perfect. Keep it that way."

"Yes, my Lord."

A cold, sharp laugh emitted from the man's thin lips.

* * *

Hermione awoke, tears fresh on her face. She groaned, not particularly looking forward to another awkward breakfast with her friends. She got dressed, not worried about her current appearance or appeal. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Hermione saw a young woman's face etched with pain, worry, perplexity, heartache, and a bit of rebellion. She looked away quickly and headed off, skipping breakfast. During her classes, her mind was constantly elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron, Malfoy, her parents, and most of all the horcruxes. Something of Ravenclaw's, something of Ravenclaw's.. she chanted in her head.

* * *

"What do we have next?" Harry asked Hermione after lunch.

"Defense." She replied shortly.

"I wonder when they'll find a real teacher for it." Said Ron.

Hermione didn't answer. She had decided to pass the yelling stage and resorted to pretending the young man didn't exist. Ron bit his lip as the tips of his ears turned scarlet.

"Come on guys, we'll be late." Harry remarked awkwardly.

The trio walked to Defense together. They froze when they walked in. Standing at the front of the classroom was a leering Amycus Carrow. How could he be teaching here? It was common knowledge Amycus was a deatheater.

"Blackmail." Harry whispered.

That was probably it. Poor McGonagall, knowing the students were terrified of this man, but not being able to do anything.

"You're all late." Carrow's cold voice broke her thoughts.

"It's one minute after—"

"Did I say you could speak Weasley? Sit down." The three sat down in various places.

"Now, who can tell me the three Unforgivables?"

No one answered or raised their hand. There was a deadly silence in the room.

"No one eh? Well I suppose I could show you... The thing is, my test subjects are gone. So I'll need a volunteer." The man said. Hermione shivered as he looked directly into her eyes. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the tension was palpable.

"Granger? Did you raise your hand?" The class turned to face Hermione. Her face blanched and her chocolate hues darkened as the death eater grinned sickly.

"Come up here darling, don't be shy." A repulsive expression was set on his face. As Hermione walked to the front, she looked around at her classmates. Their eyes were full of remorse, pity, and helplessness. She could feel Harry and Ron's anxious stares. She knew they were itching to help her, but shot them a dangerous look that told them to restrain themselves.

"Thats a girl. Now just stand there, and close your eyes." The witch could hear the disgusting excitement in his voice. She closed her eyes calmly, not allowing herself to feel even a smidge of fear.

"CRUCIO!"

Utter pain exploded from every part, every nerve, bone, and muscle in her body. Hermione shrieked, writhing on agony on the floor. Tears poured from the young woman's eyes as she felt her body become immobile and enveloped in Carrow's torment. If she hadn't been so filled with agony, the girl would have heard the angry shouts that resounded from the class.

"SILENCE! I'm doing a demonstration! If anyone wishes to take the mudblood's place, step up!" The death eater's eyes flashed dangerously. The class quieted down. Hermione's screeches echoed around the class, and the students could practically feel the girl's misery. When was he going to stop?

"I'LL DO IT! DO IT TO ME. JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ah Longbottom. I should have known. Sorry, but this class is over. Better luck next time boy." Carrow released the spell. Hermione collapsed in a heap on the wooden floor, every part of her body screaming at her. Carrow stalked out of the room, shooting a sneer Hermione's way. Ron and Harry ran over to their best friend.

"HERMIONE!" They said at the same time.

Hermione tried to get up shakily. "Get away idiots." She tried to conceal the quiver in her voice.

"Merlin's beard, you look terrible!" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Way to go, Ron." Harry muttered. Hermione got up shakily, trying to hide her pain. She hobbled as fast as she could to the door, ignoring her friend's shouts. The witch made it up to her corridor before collapsing. She lay in a dream-like state for a while, trying to will herself to get up. The girl heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned her head slightly. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was a pair of emotionless grey eyes staring down at her.

* * *

_Bleurgh, sorry for not updating on Sunday, was on vacation. Anyway I'm baaaack and will continue to update regularly (every Sunday) after this :D_

_"Bravery does not manifest itself in physical violence: bravery is getting caught masturbating by your friend and being able to look him in the eye and finish." _

_-Mahatma Gandhi_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco glances down at the girl lying unconscious on her bed. This was the first year he'd seen her cry and multiple times at that. The boy furrowed his brow. Granger was the strongest, bravest, smartest, most levelheaded girl in Gryffindor. Everyone knew that. A lot of shit had happened these past years and he'd never seen her break, or even shed a tear. Something stirred inside the boy's frost-covered heart at her pained expression. What was it? Pity? It couldn't be pity. Pity was what caused him to hesitate with the Dumbledore matter. Pity was what inflicted a severe punishment from the Dark Lord. Pity was what would run him into the ground. The boy turned on his heel and went to his room. Bloody girl.

* * *

Hermione awoke to an aching body. The last she remembered was grey eyes... Malfoy? Why would he bother to carry her to her room, lay her on the bed? She grit her teeth and absentmindedly rubbed the blue gem embedded in her bracelet. She'd never admit it, but the girl was terrified to go to Defense today, but more afraid of what would happen if she skipped. She swallowed back tears, got ready and weakly made her way down to the library, skipping breakfast again. She entered the library and sat down to read.

"Miss Granger, come with me."

Hermione looked up into the bespectacled eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Um yes, yes of course."

She followed McGonagall into the Headmaster's office. She was surprised to see Malfoy there as well. McGonagall sat down at her desk facing them both.

"I thought you two should know that as there is a Christmas Ball tonight, the Heads must have one slow dance together."

Hermione and Draco shot each other icy glares.

McGonagall sighed exasperatingly. "It's not a death sentence, just one dance. You may leave now." She got up and left the room.

Hermione started to leave and looked back at Malfoy. He was staring at the picture of Dumbledore with an odd look on his face. As she got a better look at the wizard, she was surprised to see dark circles under his eyes, leaving a noticeable fatigue on his white face. He seemed paler than usual and appeared to have lost weight just since the start of the semester.

"Are you going to class Malfoy, or are you too busy fondling Dumbledore?" She remarked, laughing sharply.

Draco turned around in surprise, a smirk replacing his shock at her comment.

"Fucking mudblood." He muttered, pushing by her.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Hermione yelled, her wand out.

Draco turned around slowly. "What I've called you a hundred times."

"SAY IT TO MY FACE." She yelled, a burst of anger coursing through her. A fire seemed to burn in her chocolate hues.

"I have, multiple times Granger. Use your bloody memory." Draco turned and walked down the hall.

Hermione followed him after awhile, her face dark and her brow furrowed. It was true, he had called her that many times. But she'd had it up to here with that brat. She walked to Defense, grinding her teeth together to hold in her anger at Malfoy and Carrow.

The young woman could feel Carrow's and her classmate's stares, but she just looked into her lap. When the rest of the class started, Carrow grinned and stepped to the front.

"Now anyone like to be my subject for the demonstration of the Stinging Jinx? No one? How about our very own Miss Grang—"

"Why not test it on yourself? Or let us try it on you to make sure we know it?" Hermione stood up, adrenaline suddenly coursing through her veins.

The classroom gasped and there was a low murmur of voices.

"What did you just say?" Carrow said in a deadly low voice.

"I believe I was calling you a coward." Hermione retorted, her lips making a thin line.

"Hermione, no!" She heard Harry whisper.

Carrow started towards her. "FLIPENDO!"

Hermione was blasted back and hurtled towards the wall. "PROTEGO!" She shouted at the last second. The witch was enclosed in a white shield.

Carrow stared at her, his face turning red with fury.

"Get out of my class. Don't ever come back." He said tightly, his knuckles white from gripping his wand.

Hermione walked backwards, out of the room and ran to her dorm. She tore off her jewlery and collapsed on the couch, sobs wracking her small frame.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the living room dressed in a dark green tuxedo. He tapped his foot impatiently. Why did it take so bloody long for women to get ready? Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and the young man's eyes widened in spite of himself. How was that girl, Hermione Granger? Hell, forget beautiful, she looked ravishing. The girl was wearing an sleeveless emerald green knee-length dress with matching heels. She had smokey eye shadow, red lipstick and a gold necklace around her neck to match her dangling earrings. Her locks were glossy, almost shimmering, and rested softly on her shoulders, flowing down her back without a piece out of place. The dress clung to her slim body, exposing her curves and skin that had been left to the imagination for years.

"Well come on then, lets get this bloody thing over with." She rolled her eyes and walked out to the corridor

Draco cleared his throat and followed behind. He straightened and put any... manlike thoughts he'd had at first out of his head. This girl was Granger. Nerdy, filthy, ugly, awkward, mudblood Granger. What else was new?

The two entered the transformed Great Hall. Hermione got quite a few stares and to her disgust and embarrassment, catcalls as she walked by. She shot glares at the perpetrators. A slow song started and she realized Malfoy was looking bored and waiting for her. She sighed and made her way over to her enemy. He went to put his hand on her waist but she glared at him and he placed his hand on her side. Hermione purposely stepped on his foot a few times, as did her partner. Suddenly Malfoy muttered something about "disgrace", or "traitor to ancestors".

"Oh shove it will you?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I mean it's not like I'm going against everything my family stands for by dancing with a... you." Malfoy looked at the girl with disgust.

Hermione chuckled coldly. "Believe me, I'm not enjoying this anymore than you do. Although you seemed to greatly enjoy when I walked out of the loo." A smirk played on her brims as Malfoy's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"You wish Granger. I was merely trying to swallow the bile in my mouth that came up at the sight of you." Nevertheless, Malfoy didn't look at his partner and rolled his eyes, walking away with large strides.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and stifled a giggle, walking away to find Harry and Ginny. She pushed through the crowd until she saw Harry and Ginny snogging in the corner. The girl snorted and started to walk away, but Harry noticed her and walked over to his best friend quickly.

"You look great Hermione."

"Shut it."

"Listen, I need to speak to Ron and you in private." He rolled his eyes at her change of expression. "You don't have to talk to him. Just come."

She sighed exasperatedly and walked into the courtyard with him, standing beside Harry as far away as possible from the redhead.

"Listen, I know you guys are having a disagreement, but we need to put that behind us for tonight. We have to search the castle for something Ravenclaw related and what better time to look then when everyone is in one room?" Harry explained.

"I agree." Said Ron and Hermione at the same time. They shot each other a look.

Harry sighed. "Should we split up?"

"How 'bout Hermione goes with you and I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure Ron?"

"I suppose."

"Right then. Hermione, where do you reckon we should look?"

"Well, we'll try the Ravenclaw Dormitory and... Ron try the Ravenclaw lavatories."

"Even the girls lava—" Ron was silenced by a deadly look from Hermione.

And so, the trio split up.

* * *

_Please, please, pleeeasseee review it really encourages and helps me no matter the length! Thanks again!_

_"If people were rain, I was a drizzle and she was a hurricane."_

_-John Green_

_"I hope she'll be a fool– that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald _


End file.
